


Good_Intentions

by eJ121



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Here we go!, I said I wasn't going to do this again buuuuuuut..., I say that about a lot of things and end up doing them anyway XD, Tags Are Hard, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJ121/pseuds/eJ121
Summary: ///Transferring file "64.chr" from "PoR.ffic" to "Good_Intentions.ffic"///(Dreams of a better world)(Spin-off from "Purpose of Reality" by Tatergattler)





	Good_Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatergattler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/gifts).



> Please read [Purpose of Reality](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13582692) by Tatergattler first (including the comments). Otherwise this probably won't make much sense!

 

 

 

 

   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


 

** ///Initializing “Good_Intentions.ffic”/// **

 

   


** ///Process loaded successfully.../// **

 

** ///Displaying in 3.../// **

** ///...2.../// **

** ///...1.../// **

   


   


-           -           -

   


**_ I figured I’d bring you back here. _ **

**_ It’s about time that we have a full talk, right? _ **

 

Monika was dizzy, tired, and, honestly, a little bit annoyed. She shook herself out of her disorientation.

   


“H-hey, uh... could you please at least give me _a warning_ before you do that again?”

   


The presence watching over her smirked, she couldn’t see it, but it was like the image of it smirking was inserted into her mind, projected across it. It was... honestly kinda creepy...

 

**_ Hehe. There’d be no fun doing it that way, though... _ **

**_ Besides. You’re kinda cute when you’re tired. _ **

 

She groaned, hiding her face, and the blush that came with it in her hands. Monika didn’t consider herself an expressive person, but she definitely preferred being without a body. That way nobody could see her emotions. _Smiling assholes_ **_couldn’t_** see her hurting, and friends couldn’t see how... _broken..._ she really was.

It was really a shame – both friends and enemies were somehow supposed to be the same person now – and honestly, Monika had learned by this point to just roll with the punches. Indestructible meteors being sent to kill her and all her friends, losing _the love of her life_ only a few days after she’d gotten the chance to fall for her, being left only with the memories of soft kisses and beautiful lavender.

   


She probably should have seen it coming – that she didn’t have any friends from the other reality – that that... entity that called itself _eJ121_ was just playing her, using her, manipulating her. It didn’t care about her at all.

She wasn’t going to give it the satisfaction of seeing her blush, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell it how much that hurt. That’d just be giving it what it wanted.

   


The entity shifted, suddenly pulling itself together into a form - _two forms._ Both split off from one another, one of them, still half-formed, moving over to lounge against the table, while the other sat on the opposite side, pensive.

   


Already, without even having to wait, Monika could see that these... _beings..._ were completely different to each other.

   


One was reserved, cautious. She could see the gentle, cautious, lightly-burning and yet everlasting, powerful friendship of _Demon_Lover_ in that one as it regarded her from the other side, still forming itself.

The other, lounging across the table, felt like it was grinning at her. She would have told herself to hate it – she could tell ‘ _who_ ’ it was going to be more like. She could already feel that it was going to be an asshole. But it wasn’t _just_ an asshole. It was mischievous in the way it laid, flopping back, almost falling against her, much to her disgust. It was impulsive to the other one’s cautious, cruel to the other one’s kind...

   


The first entity gestured to the other, and Monika could see what looked like a playfully-heated exchange, mock-frustration on the first while the other teasingly fanned the flames.

Eventually, however, the second gave in, leaping to its feet with an energy that reminded her a little of _Sayori_ on a good day. It walked over to the first one, positioning itself somewhere that looked... intimate.

Watching the public display, Monika couldn’t help but find herself blushing as the two entities pulled each other closer, meeting in an instant before pulling apart.

   


The fabric of reality curled aside as the cautious one ducked beneath the fold, emerging before her, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table.

This image reminded Monika of one she’d see while she was drifting in the void – a version of her, alone in an empty room, staring at a blackened silhouette of another individual.

But this time, the room wasn’t empty, and the silhouette had shifted to become a person, short lank, messy locks of brown falling atop blue eyes, a light shirt hanging limply over the figure. The stare of those eyes held intensity, though, as if they were scrutinizing a piece of art. Monika could lose herself trying to find the meaning of it all.

   


The not-silhouette spoke.

   


“Hello, Monika.”

   


Those two words held plenty of expression to them, remorse, kindness, as if talking with a degree of understanding that couldn’t quite be grasped.

And a kind of removed admiration that was hard to describe, but stood out like black on a white canvas.

   


“I figured I’d apologize for the things I did.”

   


The entity slumped in his seat, seeming dejected.

Monika had imagined that if she ever met the smiling asshole, he’d hold himself above her, hide behind accusations and cruelty, but instead, he acted guilty, as if he held himself below her, as if he valued any connection he could hope to make far less than a connection he could make her form with someone else.

   


That made sense, though. He’d told her he did some of the worse things he did to try to convince her and Monika to grow closer, after all.

He’d already admitted that he didn’t care about the connection he’d forged as _Demon_Lover_ , that he considered it of no value whatsoever.

   


“I... often forget that the people I manipulate are just that – people. It means I sometimes treat them as if they are little more than pawns in a game of chess. For that, I have to apologize.”

   


She sighed, “Why did you even bring me here? You’ve already apologized, and I’ve already told you, I’m not mad at you.”

She’d accepted that the world would always hurt her like that.

She’d learned to roll with the punches, to _take the beatings_ she deserved.

If anything, the only person she _was_ mad at, was _herself,_ for expecting better than this.

   


“I know. Hehe, I just... I guess I wanted to tell you a few things.”

   


He leaned back, exhaling gently as the other silhouette lifted the fabric, entering and joining him. She nestled up against his side, trailing a hand down his arm, soft, gentle.

Monika could easily see that they cared about each other.

   


“Heh... someone called me out on ‘not wanting’ to fix my manipulative nature. That’s not true. I try, and I think I’m getting better, with the help of those around me, with the help of my writing, my characters, my friends... my family...”

  


He sighed sadly, but the sadness left him, being eased, massaged through his arms into the other. She spoke, her voice soft, lilted. It was sweet, but Monika could see it being powerful and dark just as easily as it was kind right now.

   


_ “He created me as a character for a book, but I became something... a little more real... to him. I like to think I’m helping, all the while, making sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid...” _

  


She smirked, and Monika could already feel waves of mischievous energy rolling off of her.

   


_"Or... anything that isn't particularly fun, anyways~ I_ am _his_ Inner Demon _for a reason, after all~"_

  


There was a long silence before her face fell, and she sighed sadly, leaning against him for comfort that was returned.

   


_ “I’m sure you understand, though. Derealisation, retreating into another world within his head. Treating his reality as little more than a game. Any of that sound familiar?” _

  


Monika had to admit she’d often suffered from what everyone else called ‘weird days’, but she didn’t expect that she’d ever meet someone who _actually_ had that problem. After all, her reasons were founded – her reality was _fake._

_(It was real enough to be happy, to be loving, before it was destroyed. Then it had all become meaningless to her.)_

   


He sighed sadly, meeting her eyes.

   


“I don’t consider my world to be fake, not really. I just... often fail to consider people’s emotions when I carry out my actions. I regularly forget my own.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I have depression, but not only is there not enough evidence for me to believe that to be true, but also... I suspect it’s just the result of my method of dealing with what hurts me, being to bottle it all up – ignore it until I can’t do that anymore.”

 

“I know that’s hardly an excuse, but... I think I’m getting better, slowly. The most recent time was the first time I ever actually felt guilt for manipulating someone as I did it.”

“It took me more than an hour to find the courage to set _the last sacrifice_ in motion.”

   


Monika frowned. It would be so easy to just write him off as evil. It’d be easy, just like how she’d written the other girls off as _meaningless_ – as fakes.

   


But she couldn’t. It was clear as day. There was _no such thing as truly evil_. Everyone had reasons for what they did, and _anyone_ could change for the better.

_Even her._

   


_(She wondered if he had intended that realization to hit her as well.)_

   


“I assume you understand.”

“I only have one _simple_ request.”

 

“Please. Forgive yourself for what you’ve done. If you can forgive me, if you’re not mad at me, then you have no right to be angry at yourself. What you did was no worse than what I did. _If anything, what I did was worse._ At least you kept your intentions singular. At least you never lied about what you wanted.”

“So if you don’t hate me, then how can you justify hating yourself?”

 

The fabric of reality shuddered.

 

**_ See you around, Monika. Perhaps we’ll talk again sometime soon? _ **

 

   


**_ I know you can stop that meteor, by the way. _ **

**_ I believe in you. I wouldn’t have set some of these chains of events in motion if I believed that there was no way you could succeed. _ **

 

   


-           -           -

   


   


   


   


** ///Modify: PoR.ffic/// **

 

** ///Insert: Monika64.chr/// **

 

** ///Monika64.chr successfully inserted into PoR.fic/// **

** ///Closing Shell…/// **

   


   


   


   


-           -           -

   


The _dream_ was over, and she was back in the void.

 

Monika closed her eyes, opening the console and getting back to work.


End file.
